


Rarely plain. Never Simple.

by albions_need_is_greatest



Series: Canon Era Merlin Madness [7]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Arthur Pendragon Needs a Hug (Merlin), Bad Parenting, Canon-Typical Violence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Excalibur, Gwaine Being Gwaine (Merlin), Leon the long suffering, M/M, Merlin's Magic Revealed (Merlin), Morgana's Magic Revealed (Merlin), Protective Arthur, Truth Spells, Uther Pendragon's A+ Parenting (Merlin), knights of the round table - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:14:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29958045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/albions_need_is_greatest/pseuds/albions_need_is_greatest
Summary: That morning, there was no cheery “rise and shine” to greet Arthur as the morning sun spilled across his chambers. There never was on mornings like these.0=[]======>A condemned witch curses Arthur only moments before she dies, giving him the ability to tell whether people are being honest, or lying. The only catch? He can't turn it off. And he finds himself thrown into the truth of Camelot: a kingdom of lies, deception, and betrayals. And maybe, just maybe, a little bit of love.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Canon Era Merlin Madness [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979069
Comments: 41
Kudos: 226





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi folks! 
> 
> I know I've got other fics I should *probably* update but those updates will be coming soon! I've had this idea in my head for a couple of weeks now and I just had to get writing. 
> 
> As I say at the start of all my fics, the characters in the fic are not my own, and belong to the BBC and Shine. I don't get any money or anything, this is just for fun. Please don't repost or list my fic anywhere, I only posted it on this acc on ao3. 
> 
> A huge thanks to Sammy for being my Beta-reader for this! You're awesome mate :)
> 
> Hope y'all enjoy!

That morning, there was no cheery “rise and shine” to greet Arthur as the morning sun spilled across his chambers. There never was on mornings like these. 

“How long?” 

“Twenty minutes. I left it as long as I could.”

“Thank you, Merlin.” 

As much as either of them hated it, this was a day they knew well. When the usually busy town was ever so quiet, and the guards hustled about in the courtyard below with the other townspeople to gather around the pyre in the square. In silence, Arthur rose for the day without complaint. He allowed himself to be prepared for the day by Merlin, donning his chainmail and armour, then his cloak deep red as Merlin fastened it around his neck. It was a solemn, silent moment, as if Merlin was preparing him for battle. In a way, he was. He stood still as Merlin backed away before both of them started moving towards the table. Arthur sat down and pushed the plate away as Merlin looked towards where the Prince’s food lay untouched. 

“You should eat something, you know.”

“I can’t, Merlin. Not today.” 

“You know sire, for someone quite content with standing by and watching innocent people burn, you do seem awfully upset about it.” Arthur stopped what he had been doing, fidgeting with his mother’s ring, and turned to Merlin with a fire in his eye.

“Treason, Merlin,” Arthur warned. “They’re not innocent people, they’re sorcerers. They know the law, the penalty for their crimes.”

“But you don’t deny being upset about it? I mean seriously Arthur, you fast for days before every execution. You’re telling me you would do that for people you so dislike?”

“I don’t do it for them,  _ Mer _ lin,” Arthur paused and turned his attention back to his mother’s ring. “Ever since I was old enough to be one of the pages, my father would take me aside before every execution. He’d remind me of the evils of magic. Remind me of the pain that it causes, the way that it corrupts a person’s very soul, the way it spills so many people’s blood. And he’d remind me that if a sorcerer was found within Camelot’s borders, then I as an heir had failed because I had put my people’s lives in danger at the hands of magic. That’s why I don’t eat. Not for the sake of some  _ sorcerer _ ,” Arthur spat the word, “but because what sort of leader puts the lives of innocent people at stake, only to continue on with their daily pleasures.”

“Arthur, that’s completely ridi-” Merlin bit back the rest of his retort, as his eyes widened in realisation. “Arthur,” he started again, softer this time. “Most of the pages in Camelot are seven, maybe eight summers old.”

“Well it’s good to see you’ve been doing your homework, Merlin,” Arthur said with a chuckle, rising to his feet. He turned to move towards the doors, only to be blocked by the younger man.

“Uther’s an ass! How could he blame you?! There is no way a seven-year-old — let alone any child — should, or could, bear that responsibility.”

“Treason, Merlin. He is your king, it would do well to remember that, or I will send you to the stocks. And as  _ touching _ as your concern is, he helped me become the man I am today. There’s no room for error in my judgement. I had to learn about the evils of sorcery from a young age if I were to be able to protect my people and become a great king. He knew that.”

Before Merlin could say anything else, Arthur pushed past him and out into the corridor, making his way towards the balcony where he would stand beside his father. 

As Arthur took his place, the mutterings from the crowd below drifted up to him on the wind. Both in support and criticism of his father’s rule. In front of the royals, the Pendragon crest was up for all to see, spread over the edge of the balcony as a clear warning to those who called Camelot home. Magic would not be tolerated here. And if you were found guilty, there was only one punishment suitable. 

“This woman before you today, Margaret Holway, has been found guilty of conspiring to use magic and enchantments. In accordance with the laws of Camelot, there is but one sentence I can pass.”

“You are burning an innocent woman, please my king. Reconsider your sentence.”

He recognised her from his walks through the lower town and knew she was well-liked as a part of the community. She’d been loyal to the crown for some time, or so everyone had thought. But Arthur threw up his walls, knowing better than to listen to her cries. 

Uther ignored her pleas and continued. “As punishment for her Crimes, the witch is to be burnt at the stake. May the flames cleanse her soul of her sins.”

“If you will not reconsider then you give me no choice, Uther Pendragon. If you will not see the truth then that burden must fall to your son.” At her words, Arthur turned his attention to the woman, meeting her eyes. The fear in them was replaced with something much stronger, something much more powerful as the guards brought forwards the flaming torch.

The witch’s eyes burned gold, and Arthur’s heart breath hitched in his throat. He could do nothing but stand in shock as he found it harder and harder to breathe. The world around him fading into the background, almost as if time were slowing down around him. He couldn’t move, his gaze focused solely on the woman in front of him. Eyes still a blazing gold.

Out of the corner of his eye, Arthur saw Uther drop his arm, and the flames started to rise. 

_ It is time you see the truth, Arthur Pendragon. And with my death, it shall begin. _

The breath rushed back into Arthur’s body as her eyes regained their natural blue. The world around him speeding up, and filling with sound once more. He felt strangely light-headed as he stumbled backwards and towards his own chambers, listening out for screams that never came.

Only once he was in the safety of his own chambers did Arthur allow his mind to roam. 

The sorcerer had to have done something to him, didn't she? Her eyes had been golden, glowing like firelight before the pyre had even been lit. The world around him had felt alien then, as though he were a part of something so much more. But he didn't feel any different now, aside from the headache that had been forming in the back of his mind since. That had to be it. But a headache? He was perfectly capable of gaining one from a grain report, there was no need for sorcery to be involved. 

_ With my death, it shall begin _ . That’s what the witch had said. But what would begin? Arthur paced the length of his room as his mind raced and his headache pounded against the inside of his skull. They had to be the mad last words of a witch filled with hatred. Trying to scare him, get in his head. Which, he thought glumly, if getting in his head had indeed been her motive then she had definitely succeeded. 

Unless… no. He shut down that line of thought immediately. There was no way that anything she did would have actual consequence. Besides, any enchantment she may have cast on him would be destroyed as she took her last breath, wouldn’t it?

The pain in Arthur’s head spiked, and he dropped to the ground, holding his head in his hands. 

How long did it take someone to die on the pyre? Ten, twenty minutes? How long had he been here? How long had it been since the pyre was lit? Questions flew around the young prince’s mind as his breath hitched, and the world turned slow once more and faded to black as the witch’s voice filled his head once again. 

_ Mark my words, it shall begin. _

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh ho ho dinner with Uther? This is bound to be fun.
> 
> Huge shoutout again to Sammy for helping Beta this fic! You're truly an awesome friend and working with you is literally so much fun!!

“-rthur? Arthur?” 

“Loud,” the prince grumbled, scrunching his eyes shut as he allowed himself to be sat up by a very concerned Merlin, who was now checking him over for injuries. He finally opened his eyes and could see the world was exactly as it should be. Just like his breathing, everything was as it was before the witch had spoken. 

“Arthur, what happened?”

Nothing seemed different, so surely he had been right. The so-called ‘curse’ really was just the last dying words of a mad sorcerer. “It was nothing, Merlin. I may have collapsed for a few seconds there but I’m fine now. Nothing out of the ordinary.”

“A few seco- Arthur you were out cold for at least a full minute, and that’s once I got here! I was seconds away from calling Gaius!” That’s when he saw it. Right above Merlin’s left shoulder, five simple letters, seeming to float in mid-air. 

TRUTH

Before promptly vanishing as quickly as they had appeared.

Arthur’s eyes hadn’t moved off where the word had been, as his mind raced to understand what was happening to him.  _ It is time you see the truth, Arthur Pendragon. And with my death, it shall begin.  _ Is this what the witch had meant? Would he now see ‘TRUTH’ spelled out for him wherever he was? It didn’t make sense. What did it mean? Why did it disappear so quickly? And why did it only show up once Merlin had started speaking? 

Merlin studied the prince, before turning to check over his shoulder and seeing nothing there. “Arthur, did you even hear a word I said? What are you looking at?”

Merlin’s words snapped Arthur out of his trance-like state, and he turned to the younger man with a burning question on his mind. “Is she dead?”

“The witch?” Arthur nodded in reply. “Yes, Sire. She’s dead.” 

TRUTH

There it was again, directly above Merlin’s left shoulder, only for a few seconds before disappearing, leaving no trace behind. Once again Arthur found his eyes stuck to where the word had been. 

“Arthur, are you sure nothing happened?”

“Are you sure the witch is dead?”

“Yes sire, nothing can save her now. She’s gone.”

TRUTH

There it was again. Arthur was starting to get sick of this already. He had no idea what was happening to him.

“My father didn’t think to ask her any questions about what she said? What she did?” Slowly, Merlin helped Arthur up from the ground and moved them across to the table, where he sat Arthur down. Merlin sat down next to him and looked at him with worry once more.

“Arthur, even if she did do something, any enchantment should have been lifted the moment she died. I’m sure you have nothing to worry about, sire.” Arthur let his eyes dance over to Merlin’s shoulder, and sure enough there it was: TRUTH. Spelled out in all it’s glory. 

Arthur trusted Merlin with his life, he always had. So trusting him now was easy. Besides, he was very unsure as to whether the curse showed if someone was being truthful or if it was all in his head. But either way, there was no way he could let anyone know. Magic being found in Camelot was one thing, but a cursed prince? Or dare he say a mad prince? Those were the makings of a vulnerable kingdom. No, this was something he had to figure out on his own. No matter how long it took. It would not do to show vulnerability. 

That, his father had taught him from a very young age.

“Very well, Merlin, you’ve put my mind at ease.”

“Are you sure you didn’t hit your head sire?” Merlin said with a smirk. “That almost seemed… nice. You usually never listen to what I have to say.” Arthur threw up his walls with a smile as those fateful five letters shone over Merlin’s shoulder once more. 

“Well then Merlin, while you’re sitting there all pleased with yourself, instead of just doing nothing - as usual - you can go to the kitchens and fetch me my lunch.”

“Now?”

“Yes Merlin, now.”

“But it’s way too early! The cook will have my head!”

“I’m not asking, Merlin.” 

With a huff, Merlin stood, and made his way to the door, stopping at the exit to turn and face the prince. “You know you’re an ass, right?”

“Whatever you say, Merlin,” Arthur grinned as his manservant finally left the room, the space above his shoulder as empty as ever. As soon as the door closed, he couldn’t help the worry that filled his mind. What if he truly was going mad?

0=[]======>

Merlin managed to cancel almost all of Arthur’s plans, insisting that he needed rest after the events of the morning, and with Gaius’ help had succeeded in convincing Uther to allow Leon to lead the afternoon’s training session with the knights. The only thing he had not been able to remove from Arthur’s schedule was dinner with the king, which Morgana had already refused to attend, just as she did the few days after every sorcerer’s execution.

Arthur had been more than happy to spend the day in his chambers, where he knew no one would speak to him. All he had to do was give Merlin a mountain of chores in different parts of the castle, and he was set for a day with no interruptions. But even though he had had all day to think, he was no closer to understanding what had happened to him. 

Why was it that only sometimes when Merlin spoke, the word TRUTH appeared over his shoulder? Was he hallucinating, or had the witch really managed to curse him with her dying breath? 

Arthur hoped he would have had it figured out by the time he had to interact with anyone else, but as fate would have it the hours had slipped through his fingers and he now found himself at the dinner table by his father’s side. Silently he pushed his meal around his plate.

So far dinner had been a dreary event. His father had spent ages monologuing about the patrols and grain reports and everything else the prince had missed in that morning’s council meeting. Arthur fell half asleep as a result of the king’s words, focusing deeply instead on the plate in front of him. It was hard enough to hide what he saw when he was around Merlin, let alone trying to hide it from the man who had known him his whole life. If anyone could see that something was wrong with him, it would surely be his own father. Which could easily lead to rumours about Arthur’s health and possibly invasion due to appearing vulnerable. No, his father could never find out. But Uther did not find Arthur’s silence pleasant, especially as he brought up the events of that morning.

“Arthur,” he said, speaking directly to his son for the first time that night. Arthur gave no move to look at Uther, only grunting in response. “Arthur, look at me. Gaius tells me you were unwell today. That you collapsed. Is this true?”

For the first time that night, Arthur lifted his gaze, praying to all the gods out there that nothing would be out of the ordinary. He almost sighed in relief as the air above his father’s shoulder remained empty. 

“Yes, father.”

“And is this also why you left the execution this morning without my dismissal?”

“Yes, father.”

“And are you feeling any better now?”

“Yes, father. I’m feeling much better now,” the young prince lied. 

“That’s good to hear. I must say, Arthur, you had me worried.” Arthur’s heart skipped a beat as a single word appeared over his father’s shoulder, just as had happened with Merlin this morning. Only this time, three instead of five. 

LIE. For a few seconds it hung there, before disappearing once more, and Arthur struggled to keep his emotions in check. There was no way that could have been a lie, right? Uther was his father, of course he cared! “You are my only child, my sole heir. I don’t know what I would do if something were to happen to you.”

Arthur paled as those three letters appeared with everything Uther had said. He felt sick to his stomach. Surely this had to be the witch’s plan, right? To get him to turn against his father, leaving a weakened kingdom with a broken monarchy? This couldn’t be real. It had to all be manipulation, and he couldn't let her win. 

“I fear I did not get as much rest as I needed, my lord, I feel quite exhausted. If I may retire for the night?”

Uther gave a nod in response, and Arthur turned, speeding towards his chambers with Merlin close behind. 

“I need you to lie to me.”

“I- what?”

He let out a short huff of annoyance because he knew he sounded ridiculous but he needed to know for sure. “I need you to tell me a lie.”

“..Why? Is this about this morning? Did something happen you aren’t telling me about?” Merlin moved closer to Arthur, worry dawning on his face yet again. “Do you want me to get Gaius?”

“No. No its, well,” Arthur racked his brain, trying to think up an excuse. Something that Merlin would believe, something he could easily get someone to cover for. “Gwaine.”

“What?”

“Gwaine and I have a bet,” when Merlin’s confusion did not disappear, Arthur continued. “He thinks he can figure out how to tell if you’re lying within a week. I told him I could find it out within three days. That... may have been two days ago…”

Merlin couldn’t stop the grin that crept onto his face before he started to laugh. “I don’t see why I should help you Sire, you should know better than to gamble against Gwaine.”

TRUTH

“Yes, Merlin, I know. I said a lie, not just the truth.”

“Fine, Arthur,” Merlin finally said with a laugh. “But just know that Gwaine will get a lie too.”

TRUTH

“Fine, Merlin, now please, would you just get on with it.” As Merlin thought of his lie, Arthur knew this was it. Merlin would lie, it would say TRUTH, and he would know that the curse was designed to tear him and his father apart. Merlin would lie, it would say TRUTH, and Arthur would know that no matter what his gut was telling him, he was not actually seeing whether people were being honest or whether they were lying. 

It all had to be lies. 

There was no other explanation. Those things his father had said, they had to be the truth. Once Merlin said his lie, and the curse said TRUTH, Arthur would know that his father did care. That his father was worried. That he was in fact his father’s only chi-

“I am a woman.” 

Arthur felt his heart sink to his stomach. There it was. Clear as day.

LIE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How is Arthur gonna take it when he realises Uther may not care? Who will Arthur think is also Uther's child? How is Gwaine gonna react to this 'bet'? Will Merlin ever find out what's happening with Arthur? Stay tuned to find out :)
> 
> ***  
> remember to leave kudos and/or a comment if you enjoy! the next part will be out soon :)

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed please leave a comment and/or kudos if you wish!
> 
> All thoughts, comments and feedback is appreciated sm


End file.
